The War for Westeros
by doctor anthony
Summary: The war has ended years later war threatens Westeros again as Daenerys Targaryen is coming to claim her throne and king Stannis Baratheon sits on the Iron Throne.


**The War for Westeros**

 **Authors Notes I don't own Game of Thrones or the novels the show is based on.**

 **All I own are my OC Lord Ironmaker and my friend Jason who is letting use his OC, Lord Benson in this fic.**

 **This is an AU one-shot set after the War of Five Kings and will have an ambiguous ending so readers can make up their own minds as to who wins this war.**

 **Winterfell**

Lord Robb Stark woke up suddenly from his sleep, he had been having trouble getting any rest all night long. He looked over to his wife, Talisa, she was starting to wake up herself, no doubt having heard her husband waking up moments ago.

Talisa asked "What's wrong."

Robb saw his wife was worried for him and answered truthfully "War is coming again to the Seven Kingdoms. That is what's wrong. So much blood has been shed already in the name of the Iron Throne. Now Daenarys Targaryen is coming to retake the throne from the rightful King Stannis Baratheon. Many will die in this war. I could be one of them."

Talisa didn't say a word as Robb remembered the events that lead to Stannis's victory in the war against the Lannister's.

 **Flashback 5 years ago Riverrun**

The lords and ladies of the North and the lords and ladies of the River lands had assembled in order to decide on which Baratheon brother to pledge fealty to, either Renly Baratheon or his older brother Stannis.

Lord Jonos Bracken of Riverrun said "The proper course is clear. We pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his in the Stromlands."

A few lords agreed with him before Robb said loudly "Renly is not the king!"

Lord Bracken shocked asked "You can't mean to hold to Joffrey my lord? He put your father to death?"

Robb answered "That doesn't make Renly the king. He's Robert's youngest brother. If Bran can't be lord of Winterfell before me. Renly can't be king before Stannis?"

Lord Bracken asked Robb "Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?"

Before anyone else said a word Robb answered "I do. My own father supported Stannis as king. We must do the same. He is the one true king of Westeros."

With that preparations were made for the majority of the army to march to the Stormlands where Stannis would no doubt go to get support from the storm lords and there Robb would pledge fealty to Stannis Baratheon.

The rest would remain in Riverrun to deal with the remaining Lannister forces In the region and Robb decided to bring their prisoner Jamie Lannister with him, the king slayer would make a nice gift to the new king.

A week later, Robb's army met up with Stannis army at Bronzegate, there Robb Stark appeared before Stannis Baratheon and bent his knee followed by the Northern lords as Edmure Tully knelt for house Tully followed by the river lords.

Stannis motioned for the lords to rise and Robb said "We have a gift for you, your grace."

Jamie Lannister was brought before the king and Stannis said "Nice to see you again kingslayer."

Jamie asked "Are you going to kill me now Lord Stannis or wait till we get to kings Landing and do it in public for all to see?"

Stannis answered "I'm king not a lord. That depends on you. I'm going to ask you a question, how you answer will determine your fate. Answer truthfully and I will show mercy. Lie and I'll have you killed once the war is over and only after a trial."

Jamie simply said "What is the question?"

The king asked "Why did you really kill the Mad King?"

Jamie replied "He ordered me to bring him my father's head for his betrayal when his army sacked the city. You know he was obsessed with Wildfire?"

Stannis nodded and Jamie continued by saying "He had pots of the stuff stored all over King's Landing and told his Pyromancer to burn them all. What would you do if you were in my place? Ordered to kill your own father and do nothing while thousands were killed on the orders of a madman. I killed the Pyromancer first and killed Aerys next. He kept saying burn them all before he died when I cut his throat, to ensure he wouldn't come back as a dragon."

Robb asked "Why didn't you tell my father this when he found you in the Throne Room?"

Jaime angrily said "Do you think honourable Ned Stark wanted to hear my explanation for killing the Mad King? He judged me a king slayer the minute he saw the king dead and his blood on my sword."

He then looked at Stannis and asked "What happens now?"

Stannis replied "You're being sent to the Wall for your crimes, incest with Cersei Lannister and regicide."

With that the kingslayer was dragged to his feet as Stannis ordered a squad of men to bring Jaime to the Wall while he and his army went to negotiate with Renly and if negotiations failed, the first battle of this war would be fought.

A few days later, Stannis met with his brother, he was accompanied by Davos, Melisandre, Robb Stark, his mother Catelyn Stark and her brother Edmure Tully.

Renly was accompanied by his king's guard and his wife Margery Tyrell.

Stannis said "For the sake of the mother who bore us Renly. I make you this offer, strike your banners. Bend the knee and I will grant you old seat on the council and name you my heir. I will also name Lord Mace Tyrell's bannerman Lord Paxter Redwyne as Master of Ships. We have a common enemy brother, let us work together."

Renly didn't say a word and got off his horse and approached his brother he then much to the surprise of his wife Margery, bent the knee.

Stannis smiled and said "Have the lords who followed you come and swear their loyalty. Then we will march on Casterly Rock. With the Lannister home ours, it'll make it easier to take King's Landing."

Before another word could be said Loras and Margery Tyrell rode off much to Renly's shock.

 **End of flashback**

Robb glared as he remembered when the Tyrell's fled abandoning their king and became neutral in the war, shortly after Renly and what remained of his army joined with them, the king's army took Casterly Rock before setting their sights on King's Landing. By that time Dorne joined their side after the king promised them justice for the death of Elia Martell and her children by giving them the heads of Ser Gregor Clegane the Mountain and Tywin Lannister.

Robb then remembered the battle for King's Landing.

 **5 years ago King's Landing**

Stannis and his war council had planned to launch a two-pronged attack on King's Landing. Robb Stark would lead the men from the North and Riverlands alongside Oberyn Martell who had command of the forces of Dorne in a land attack to get into the city by the God's Gate.

While Renly and Stannis would lead their forces with their navy cutting off any chance of escape by sea by the Lannister's, take out their fleet and have their troops storm the city via the Mud Gate.

The ground attack had been the perfect distraction and with most of the Lannister army fighting them, by the time the city bells rang announcing the arrival of Stannis navy the battle's outcome was decided.

The city was soon breached and sacked with looting but no raping as the king had made clear, any man who rapes a woman would be gelded and sent to the Wall with the Lannister prisoners.

When he got got to the Red Keep Robb saw his sister Sansa was alive and well in the throne room, being protected by a sellsword working for Tyrion Lannister as Tyrion and his nephew Tommen bent the knee to the king.

Stannis looked around and was about to order men to look for Joffrey, Tywin and Cersei when several of his men entered the room and the leader said "A gift for you your grace."

A young man was thrown to the ground and Robb saw it was Joffrey.

He then saw that Cersei and Tywin were being held by other men as Joffrey looked at Stannis with fear in his eyes and said "Uncle. Please spare me."

The King replied angrily "I'm not your uncle. Did your mother never tell you boy? You're a bastard born of incest by her and Ser Jaime Lannister."

Joffrey said "You lie!"

Robb said "It's the truth. My father learned of this and told the King in a letter and Lord Jon Arryn learned this and was killed to keep him silent."

Tywin looked at his daughter and demanded the truth by asking "Is it true?"

Cersei nodded as Tywin's expression turned to anger while Joffrey looked like he was going to be sick.

Stannis then said "Tywin Lannister I sentence you to die for ordering the murder of Elia Martell and her children. Prince Oberyn Martell will carry out the sentence."

He turned to Cersei and said "Cersei Lannister, you are no longer Queen Regent. I sentence you to die for the death of my brother Robert. Lancel Lannister confessed that he got Robert drunk so he'd be killed on that Boar Hunt on your orders when my forces took Casterly Rock and decided to take the black to avoid being killed. I will carry out the sentence myself."

Stannis looked towards Joffrey and said "Joffrey Waters. I sentence you to die for ordering the death of Lord Eddard Stark. Lord Robb Stark will carry out the sentence."

With that the three condemned to death were taken to the Black Cells to await execution the following morning.

A few minutes Renly entered the throne room with several men including the High Septon and said "The last of the Lannister forces have surrendered. We have won!"

The High Septon then asked Stannis a question he needed answered "Your grace. I understand you have converted to the Lord of Light. Do you plan to force all of Westeros to follow this religion?"

Stannis replied "The people will be free to worship whatever God they want. I want you to crown me tomorrow High Septon publically to the people outside the Sept of Baelor so that they won't have to worry about religious persecution. I already told the Lady Melisandre that there won't be any public burnings of non-believers of the Lord of Light. All she'll burn in her ceremonies are dead animals."

The High Septon smiled at this news and left the throne room as the king sat on the Iron Throne.

Tyrion Lannister then asked "I suppose there is a reason why I am still here and not in a black cell myself?"

Robb answered "Your uncle Kevan asked that we spare your life after he bent to knee to the king when we took Casterly Rock. He also showed us letters you sent to him about what was happening here in King's Landing. How you saved Sansa from being beaten on Joffrey's orders. You also showed kindness to my brother Bran following his accident. For that you're being spared."

Tyrion smiled and said "Good. I like living."

Stannis said "By default. You are now the Warden of the West and the Lord of Casterly Rock. Your uncle Kevan will come to capital to serve on the Small Council as Master of coin when you go to Casterly Rock. Take Tommen with you. He is banished from King's Landing."

Tyrion said "Tommen may be a bastard but I will legitimize him, with your approval your grace?"

Stannis nodded as Tyrion knelt and said "House Lannister swears featly to you your grace."

With that Tyrion, Tommen and the sellsword Bronn left the throne room.

 **The next day at the Sept of Baelor**

Stannis stood before the High Septon as he was crowned king while all the people watched including the three about to be executed for their crimes.

The High Septon said loudly "I now proclaim Stannis of the house Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the first men and lord of the Seven Kingdoms! Long may he reign!"

Everyone else except for the three condemned Lannister's and the king himself yelled out in unison "Long may he reign!" as they all bowed before the rightful King.

King Stannis then had Joffrey put on the execution block first and Robb Stark holding the Stark longsword Ice quickly decapitated Joffrey to the cheers of the small folk of King's Landing.

Cersei who was crying was put in her sons place as the king used Light bringer to kill her in quick fashion.

As Tywin was put on the block Prince Oberyn Martell said the final lines of the Rains of Castamere before he beheaded Tywin "Yes now the rains, weep o'er his hall. With not a soul to hear."

The people of King's landing cheered again as justice was delivered to the Lannister's and the dawn of a new age started for the seven kingdoms.

 **End of flashback**

Robb smiled as he remembered the execution of the Lannisters, the war ended that day. All that was left to do after was to deal with the Greyjoys who were quickly defeated and Balon Greyjoy was executed by the king himself for treason.

It was when Robb led his army north to deal with what Ironborn who were still in the north did he meet Talisa who tended to him after being wounded in a battle, they soon fell in love and were married. As restitution to Lord Walder Frey for breaking his oath to marry one of his daughters, 5 chests of gold taken from Casterly Rock was given to Lord Frey and Robb's uncle Edmure married Roslin Frey.

Once the North was taken and the Ironborn defeated Robb Stark executed Theon Greyjoy and was called to the capital once Petyr Baelish was found, so he could kill the former Master of Coin himself.

When was he there, the Brotherhood without Banners arrived to pledge fealty to the king and Robb was reunited with his sister Arya.

The day before he was to leave Kings Landing, a Raven from the Nights Watch arrived with a letter about the Wildling army marching on the wall and the greater threat coming behind them.

The King called for the lords of all the seven kingdoms to send men to aid the Nights Watch as Stannis led an army to the Wall to stop the Wildings and deal with the White Walkers when they showed up.

The Wildlings were defeated after a hard fought battle and with men at Dragonstone mining for dragonglass all day and all night, they got enough to defeat the White Walkers but lost a lot of the nights watch in the process including the lord commander Jorah Mormont and Jaime Lannister.

The next 3 years after that had been a much needed time of peace for the Seven Kingdoms. A peace now ruined by the coming of Daenerys Targaryen and her army of Unsullied.

Daenerys Targaryen had been making a bloody swath throughout Essos and had conquered every city there with the exception of Braavos. The reason why Braavos was due to these faceless men in the city who were legendary assassins. It seemed not even Daenerys Targaryen was willing to cross them.

In the morning Robb was to take an army of north men down south to link with the king's army plus forces from other major house still loyal to King Stannis Baratheon.

House Tyrell and House Martell had declared for Daenarys Targaryen and were attacking forces loyal to the king. Also minor houses loyal to various other main houses had betrayed their liege lords in support of Daenarys Targaryen including House Ironmaker who were loyal to house Baratheon for centuries and House Benson, thought to be loyal to House Lannister and to make matters worse, lord Jason was on the Small Council as the Master of Whisperers after Lord Varys fled Westeros following the defeat of House Lannister.

Even House Bolton had rose up in support of the Targaryen's but were quickly taken down by Robb's loyal bannermen. Robb just hoped that the army being gathered by King Stannis from all houses loyal to the crown would be enough to defeat Daenery's Targaryen and her allies.

Robb looked out the window for a few moments before he went back to bed. Tomorrow was the start of a long journey south, he needed all the bedrest he could get.

 **Casterly Rock**

Lord Tyrion Lannister looked at Lord Jason Benson who was standing before him with a smirk on his face as he was forced to his knees in front of his liege lord.

Jason said "Lord Tyrion. I wonder why you had me dragged from my dinner table when I was in Lannisport visiting my cousin to see you. I could have come here myself?"

Tyrion said "Your house declared for Daenerys Targaryen. The King has commanded me to imprison you for your crimes if your house doesn't swear eternal loyalty to the crown and to my own house."

Jason smiled and said "Stannis will not be king much longer. Soon the Targaryens will reclaim the throne and reward those who are loyal. Those who stand with Stannis will meet his fate. Death. You can still save yourself lord Tyrion, join with us and the queen will allow you to keep Casterly Rock."

As Jason was talking, his assassins the Shadow Dragons were killing Lannister men left and right throughout Casterly Rock. The Shadow Dragons had for years been 'the cleaners' for house Targaryen, they had feigned loyalty to Tywin Lannister after Roberts Rebellion, waiting for the time to strike and that time was now.

Tyrion said "How do I know Daenerys will spare my life? My father's betrayal of the Targaryen's led to their downfall. She might kill me for my father's actions that day?"

Jason said "She doesn't blame children for the sins of their fathers."

Tyrion said "Do you really think she can rule well. The Targaryens have a history of insanity. Plus King Stannis Baratheon let house Lannister keep the position we've held and let me be Warden of the West. He is also the man who led Westeros to victory against the White Walkers. He is well liked by the people. Do you honestly believe the people will welcome her to King's Landing or not rise up against her in rebellion if she manages to take the throne?"

Jason answered "Lord Tyrion. The people will follow the queen or die with their king. We've tried to kill Stannis before. Do you really think that Shireen got Greyscale by accident? For years a group of people have working to restore the Targaryens to power. Some decided to get revenge by going after Stannis and his family. While others got the young infant the cure she needed. Even if it takes a hundred years House Targaryen will take back the throne."

Tyrion said "If the king learned your group was responsible for the Greyscale his daughter got he would have you all killed in the worst way imaginable. What is to prevent me from telling him of all this. What to prevent me from supporting my king?"

Jason said "As we speak my men are butchering your guards. Your nephew and wife are in our custody. If you don't declare for the queen you will die so will your whore wife and bastard nephew. What will it be dwarf?"

Tyrion stood up and knelt as he said "I will support house Targaryen but if any harm comes to Tommen or Shae and I swear I will kill you."

Jason laughed at that as Tyrion glared at the man.

 **Kings Landing**

King Stannis Baratheon sat in front of the small council and looked at the messenger standing before them as Davos the hand of the king asked "Why is Lord Ironmaker here. He is a traitor to the realm?"

The messenger said "He is here with Ser Barristan Selmy. They claim to have a message from Deanery's Targaryen. They wish to speak to the king."

Renly said "It could be a trap."

Stannis said "Summon my kingsgaurd and 50 good Baratheon troops. Have them here before we let them in."

Soon the kings guard and the Baratheon troops were guarding the small council as Lord Jhogo Ironmaker and Ser Barristan Selmy entered the small council chamber.

As both men stood before the small council Lord Kevan Lannister, the master of coin said "Kneel before the king."

Lord Ironmaker said "I only kneel to one monarch and she is not here."

Stannis glared at Lord Ironmaker as Renly asked "Why are you here?"

Barristan Selmy showed a letter and said "The queen has an offer for you Stannis. I would advise you read it and consider the queen's generous offer."

Stannis read the letter and said "She offers me Lordship of Storms End, Hand of the Queen and to be made her heir until she has another child if I bend the knee to her. Generous but I will not be a king who knelt. "

Stannis got a quill and paper as he wrote he said "Bring this to the queen. If she bows to me I will give her Dragonstone, a position on the council and to be made hair after my daughter in the line of succession until Shireen and her betrothed Rickon Stark have a child. If she turns down this offer, my forces will destroy hers."

Barristan said "There is another option. I understand you're a widower since your wife died. Maybe you could offer to marry the queen."

No one said a word as the king considered the offer and asked "Would she be willing to accept such an offer?"

Barristan answered truthfully "It wouldn't hurt to make such an offer."

Stannis thought about it for a moment and said "Very well I'll offer her my hand in marriage if she gives up her claim to the throne. Go back to Daenerys Targaryen and give her my terms for peace."

With that Ser Barristan and Lord Ironmaker left as the king knew that the offer would be rejected.

War was coming to Westeros once again and it would be a war that the king vowed to win no matter what.

 **3 months later**

Stannis stood with his army as Daenerys Targaryen and her army arrived followed by houses Lannister, Martell and Tyrell.

The first battle of the war for Westeros was about to begin.

 **The end**

 **Authors Notes Well that's the end of this one-shot let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**

 **Also let me know who you think won the battle, Daenerys or Stannis?**


End file.
